New Beginnings
by lynddsbeth
Summary: Regina and Killian leave Storybrooke after realizing that revenge will never make them happy. They slowly realize their feelings for each other as they start over in a new city together. This is a small series that shows scenes from their new life together. Update: Complete
1. Leaving Storybrooke

Captain Killian Jones stood in the quarters of his ship as he held a bottle of rum in his hand. He heard the click of heels on the deck above him, but he didn't bother to see who his visitor was. He knew she would find him. Sure enough, he felt her presence in the doorway a moment later. The pirate turned slowly and sized her up. She looked tired and the corners of her mouth turned up in a weary smile.

"Regina. How nice to see you again."

"I'm sure." The former queen said with a raised eyebrow.

She didn't make any movement to say anything further, so he took another swig of his drink and gestured for her to sit. She sat as regal as ever and he watched her carefully, looking for a hint as to why she came to find him after he betrayed her. He figured that if she was here to kill him she would have already crushed his heart. He sighed and sat on his bed, making sure to remain facing her.

"Why are you here?"

For a moment, her mask slipped and he could see her pain and desperation. However, she managed to cover her emotions once again and he was left wondering what had made her so distrustful. What had caused her to be the Evil Queen? He was busy wondering what her past was like so he almost missed the honest smile she gave him.

"I came to tell you that you are right." Regina ignored his raised eyebrow as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Revenge isn't everything. I might eventually succeed, but there will be nothing left for me here after."

"I thought you had Henry."

The mask slipped again at the mention of the boy. She sighed and looked down at her hands. "He doesn't love me. Not like he used to before he found out I was the Evil Queen. The Charming family will always come before me, despite everything I did to raise him. I-I don't want to live like that; fighting for scraps of love from him." She stood and started to pace.

The pirate studied her thoughtfully as he absently played with the bottle's label. She seemed honest, but then again she seemed truthful before she threw him to be Maleficent's dinner. "What made you realize this?"

Regina took a deep breath. "My True Love, Daniel. When Greg was..." She paused and Jones began to feel guilty for the pain he helped inflict on her. It was a strange feeling, one that he hadn't felt since Milah's death. "I thought about him. I realized that he would want me to put everything with Snow behind me and start over. He would want me to be happy."

"So you are going to start over and you just came to say goodbye and tell me that I was right?" He asked curiously. He still didn't understand why the brunette came to seek him.

She shook her head. "No, I came to ask you to join me in starting over. There is nothing left for us here, Captain."

Jones looked surprised. He sat the rum down next to him and looked at her. "You want me to leave town with you?"

Regina nodded, but didn't say anything. The room was silent as Killian thought it over. He thought about the emptiness he felt when he believed his crocodile was dead. The queen was right, there was nothing left for him here. Usually when a pretty woman wanted to start an adventure with him, he was quick to say yes, but his past with Regina was far too rocky. "I'm not sure I can trust you, love."

She smiled. "We both seem to have strong trust issues. It's not going to be easy, but perhaps once we get out of this town we can learn to let our guards down."

He stepped closer, so their faces were just inches apart. "And let each other in?"

She glanced at his lips briefly and without the usual teasing smirk. "Perhaps."

He was surprised with her honest answer and he took a step back. "What about your magic?"

"Magic has made me lose everything I love. I can't stop myself from using it here, but outside Storybrooke doesn't have any."

Killian nodded slowly. "How long do I have to pack?"

It was Regina's turn to look surprised, but it quickly turned into a look of happiness that made her look much younger and innocent. She smiled. "However long you need, Captain. I'll be at my house."

The pirate watched her leave before turning to pack his things. He had surprised himself with his answer, but it didn't take him long to realize that he was happy with it. Leaving Storybrooke would allow him to start fresh and move on from the plans of revenge that had ruled his life for 300 years. Regina's presence was also welcome despite their tendency to hurt each other. He had always seem something familiar in the former queen and he was curious to get to know her. He suspected they had more in common than their trust issues and he was eager to find out.

It took him just a half an hour to pack and he found himself standing outside the Mills Manor. He raised his hand to knock, but the door opened and Regina waved for him to come in. Her bags were by the door and she waved her hand over them to make them disappear. He assumed they were in the car. The mayor picked up an envelope and carefully placed it on the table, where it would be seen by anyone entering the house. Jones could make out her son's name neatly written across the front. She glanced around the room and nodded.

"Are you ready?"

"I am, love."

Regina took a deep breath. "Let's go." She grabbed her keys and led him to her car. Jones went around the side and put his bag in the back before sitting in the passenger seat. Regina started the car and with a last glance at her house, she pulled out of the driveway with ease.

The drive to the border was silent, but Killian could sense her sorrow. He knew she would miss her son, regardless of his angry feelings towards her. As they neared the spray painted line, he reached over to put his hand over hers and squeezed. She gave him a surprised look, but just gave her a soft smile. "He will be fine."

"I know. I'm just going to miss him."

Something about her words brought him back to a time many years ago when he held Milah in his arms. She had whispered something similar to him after they had sailed away from her son. Killian realized that this new start with Regina was a lot like Milah's fresh start. Except this time, he was starting over too. And this time, no harm would come to Regina. He smiled and looked at his companion.

"Well luckily for you, there are those things you call a phone. I'm still not quite sure how there is no magic involved in that, but at least you can talk to him and make sure he is okay."

His attempt to lighten the mood worked and she laughed. "You're right."

Regina pulled right up to the line and braked. She turned to look at him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

He squeezed the hand he was still holding. "Well I'm not going to let you start this adventure without me, love. Let's go."

She smiled and started moving again. They both closed their eyes as they felt the magic barrier separate around them. When they opened their eyes, they smiled at each other.

"When we get to wherever we are going, how about we toast to new beginnings?" Jones suggested.

Regina nodded. "To new beginnings." She repeated quietly as they drove closer and closer to their new home.


	2. What are we?

_for those of you who asked me to continue this... i hope you enjoy! please let me know what you think! :)_

* * *

Despite the early hour, the sidewalks of the city were filled with people. Taxis rushed through the streets as Regina raced around her apartment. She slid the other shoe on her foot before pulling her blazer on and straightening her pencil skirt. She went through the mail on the counter as she waited for the coffee to finish.

"Where are my pants, love?" Killian's thick accent sounded from the bedroom.

Regina chuckled. "Check under the bed." She added after a moment if thought. "Or behind the dresser."

The coffee pot stopped brewing and she poured the dark liquid into two mugs, adding cream and sugar to both of them. Killian buttoned his shirt as he came out of the bedroom. He joined Regina by the counter and she slid the second coffee cup to him. He pulled her closer and gave her a long kiss as he started to pull her jacket down over her shoulders. She was grinning as she pulled away.

"Killian, I have to go to work. And so do you. I'm already running late because of you."

He groaned. "We should just skip work and repeat this morning."

"I would love that, but you know we can't. I have to go." She gave him a quick kiss before grabbing her purse and heading out the door. "I'll see you tonight for dinner!"

Killian nodded. The former pirate and queen had quickly settled into a pattern as soon as they arrived in Boston. Although things weren't always easy between them, they had come to care for each other in the few short months since they had left Storybrooke. They both found jobs to occupy their days and keep them from getting into trouble.

He sighed and took a sip of his coffee. Regina had encouraged him to try the hot drink and he found that he quite enjoyed it. He looked out the window to watch Regina flag a taxi down. He had been surprised at the other side of the former mayor. It had taken him some time to convince her to relax around him, but he liked the soft side of her. She was slowly starting to show her vulnerable side and he was telling her things about his life that he hadn't told anyone in years. Their relationship was easily evolving into a friendship. He especially enjoyed the benefits. The pirate hadn't been with a woman as beautiful as Regina in years.

Killian chuckled as he thought about their early morning activities. He was a bit lost in his thoughts when the phone rang. He put his coffee mug down and answered with a gruff hello.

"You are going to be late if you don't leave now, dear. I don't want your boss calling me in the middle of a meeting this morning because you didn't show up. Again." Regina responded. He could hear her teasing tone through the phone.

He rolled his eyes. "That was once. And I'll leave in a moment. I'll see you tonight. Have a good day at work, love."

"You too." She said before ending the call.

Killian put the phone in his pocket before grabbing his mug and heading out the door. It only took him a few minutes to walk to the harbor where he worked. A few of the guys nodded their greetings when he walked past and he waved.

"Hey, Jones!" The light haired manager called him over.

He joined the man. They were similar in age and he had taken Killian under his wing. The former pirate thought of him as a friend. "Rocky. How was your night with the kids?"

"Good, good. Took 'em to the aquarium. Little Jenny loved the penguins. How's your pretty lady?"

"Lovely." Killian answered. Rocky had met Regina a few weeks ago and asked about her nearly every day since. He also told most of the other guys how attractive she was, so Killian was often asked about the nature of their relationship. While he enjoyed working with these guys, he found their interest in Regina quite irritating.

"Yeah? You ever take her outside the bedroom?"

Killian gave him a look. "We are going out to dinner tonight."

"As roommates or on a date?"

"Does it matter?" He asked as he checked himself in.

"Well yeah. If you don't treat Regina the way a woman of her beauty deserves to be treated, someone here is gonna snatch her up." Rocky followed him closely.

"Someone like you? Might I remind you that you are married? Regina is off limits. Our relationship is of no concern to any of you." Jones said harshly.

Rocky took a step back and held his hands up. "Alright. I'm just saying. You've got quite a gem there and you should admit that you have strong feelings for her before she leaves your sorry butt behind."

"Who said anything about feelings? Regina and I came here to start over. We enjoy each other's company. That is all."

"Uh huh. You keep telling yourself that."

Killian followed him to protest, but was interrupted by their boss calling out instructions. As he listened to the older man talk, he thought about whether Rocky was right. He didn't have any special feelings for Regina. He didn't even fully trust her yet. Right?

Sure, they spent most afternoons talking and most nights sharing a bed. He may have told her things about his past that he had kept hidden from most, like his short time with the boy Baelfire. He had learned more about her past, although she was still reluctant to share details about her childhood. Having known Cora, he guessed that she inflicted a great amount of pain on her daughter. Killian had tried to remain distant from the former queen, but from the first night he heard her crying over the son she left behind, he had been unable to stop himself from caring for her.

He understood her better than he understood anyone else in his lifetime. He certainly related to her pain of losing Henry. After all, he had felt it when Baelfire rejected him. He felt his heart break for her when she told him of how Henry began pulling away from her and eventually chose Emma over her. His concern and feelings for her only grew as the days passed, though he tried to forget them. They hadn't talked about their future together and the more Rocky asked, the more he started to wonder. He didn't have to be told that he was lucky to have Regina - despite her dark past she was beautiful and intelligent and had the capacity to love more than anyone. But could the two of them move beyond their pasts to have a lasting relationship? He found himself wanting to see if they could.

* * *

"Hey Regina."

"Hey Julie." Regina cheerily called to the blonde receptionist.

"Courtney is waiting in your office. She begged me to let her in." The younger girl shrugged unapologetically. "Sorry."

Regina raised her eyebrow and headed to her office. She dropped her purse next to her desk and smiled at her co-worker. She wasn't sure if they could be considered friends just yet, but she enjoyed the woman's company. Despite her tendency to be over dramatic, she was a good person. "Hi Courtney."

"Regina! It's about damn time you got here." She said with her usual dramatic flair.

"I'm not that late, dear."

"I feel like I've been waiting for hours. Anyways, I'm having a party Friday night so you and Killian better be there."

"What if I already have plans?" Regina asked teasingly as she sat at her desk and pulled out her paperwork.

She rolled her eyes. "Then cancel them. C'mon, girl this is the perfect opportunity to get all dressed up for your man. Get a little tipsy, dance a lot. It will be fun!"

Regina chuckled. "I'll ask Killian tonight."

Courtney jumped up to give her a hug. "You better be there! Both of you! Wear something hot, okay? If Killian doesn't grow a pair and make your relationship official, there will be plenty of sexy single guys there."

She rolled her eyes. "Alright Courtney."

"Don't roll your eyes at me, girl. You know you want to make it official. You need to convince him that he does too."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then it's his loss. Party starts at 7 sharp, alright?" Courtney winked and left Regina rolling her eyes again.

She sat at the desk for a moment. "Courtney?"

Her co-worker popped her head back into her office. "Yes, darling?"

"I'm going to need a new dress."

"Perfect. We will go shopping after work tomorrow night." Courtney grinned before heading into her own office down the hall.

Regina smiled and shook her head before beginning her paperwork. She found herself glancing at the clock every few minutes, wishing her shift was over so she could go to dinner with Killian. After a while, she caught herself checking the time and was surprised at how eager she was. She rolled her eyes and figured Courtney's excitement was just getting to her.

When she and Killian first moved to Boston, it was just the two of them. They knew no one and they spent most of the first week in the apartment together. Killian had been more than ready to move on, but Regina was still struggling with leaving Henry. She missed him desperately, and many of their first nights were spent with her crying. At first, she had tried to hide it from him, but he found out and held her as he tried to comfort her. They had spent the first days unpacking and talking about their respective pasts. As the days wore on, they slowly brought up the darker pieces of their pasts. They had quickly come to realize that they had more in common than they thought and because of that, they were slowly beginning to trust each other. With all of the time they spent learning about each other, they formed a close bond and Regina found that she often missed the former pirate while she was at work.

Despite that, she did not understand why Courtney was so insistent on making sure she and Killian were more than just roommates or friends with benefits. They made a good team and she enjoyed his company. That was all. But why was she suddenly so nervous for dinner? It was casual, just like all their other dinners. Regina sighed as she thought about how ridiculous she was being. She had never been nervous when it came to men. At least not since Daniel. She was so confident and sure, but Killian always managed to knock her off balance.

They were too similar, she realized. They were both stubborn and passionate. While they usually got along quite well, when they fought, it was bad. Even the smallest arguments turned into full-blown fights. It made their relationship different from any other she had. It was challenging, but she had to admit that she enjoyed it. She enjoyed the company of someone who was strong headed like her. He was always keeping her on her toes and challenging her to be better- even when he didn't realize it.

Regina was thinking about where their relationship was heading when her office phone rang. She pushed her personal life to the back of her head and focused on her work again.

* * *

Killian leaned against the wall outside the restaurant as he waited for Regina. He felt the unfamiliar feeling of nervousness as he tried not to pace. His gaze wandered from person to person on the street, as he found people watching to be distracting. After a few moments, his eyes settled on a young couple across the street. They sat on a park bench holding hands and staring into each other's eyes as they talked. A blind man could see that they were in love. Killian scoffed as he felt the also unfamiliar pang of jealously. The couple was nothing to be jealous of, but if didn't stop him from finding another group to watch as he waited for Regina. Finally, he spotted her as she walked towards him. He waited for her to get closer before pulling her into a long kiss.

"Hi." She said breathlessly.

"Hi." He said with a smile. He stepped back and held out his arm, which she happily took.

A young blonde girl led them to a booth in the back of the restaurant. They sat down and ordered drinks before the waitress left.

"How was work, love?"

"Long." Regina smiled. "How was your work?"

"Long." He repeated with a teasing grin.

She gave him a dirty look, but the corners of her lips turned up, giving her true feelings away. He winked in return. "Rocky says hello. Again."

Regina laughed as Killian rolled his eyes. "Tell him I said hi and I send my best to his wife."

He nodded. "That ought to remind him that he has no chance with you."

She smiled knowingly. "Is someone jealous?"

It was his turn to give her a look. "'Course not. You're my girl, so I have no reason to be jealous."

"Is that what I am?" Regina seized the opportunity to talk about their relationship.

Killian started to respond, but was interrupted by the waitress bringing their drinks. They both leaned back to get out of her way.

"Are you all set to order?" The girl asked nervously as she watched Killian.

He shook his head. "Not yet, love." He said without taking his eyes off Regina. She glanced down to avoid his eyes.

The girl smiled happily at the term of endearment. "Alright, I'll give you some more time." She give him a flirty smile before walking to another table.

Regina rolled her eyes at the girl's obvious crush. Killian leaned forward against the table again. "We've had a pretty unusual relationship from the beginning. We betrayed each other, but yet respected each other. This whole starting over thing has allowed us to get to know each other on a deeper level and I've enjoyed that. Being with you is the best thing that has happened to me for many years."

He paused to watch her blush before continuing. "You are my equal, Regina and you make me want to be a better man. So yeah, I'd say you're my girl."

She gave him a shy smile. "So that means..."

"I don't know, love. Most of my past relationships only lasted one night." He winked.

"And most of mine weren't exactly healthy to start with."

"So we will figure it out together."

"Together. I like the sound of that." She smiled.

He easily returned her smile. "Me too, love." He reached across the table to take hold of her hand. She laced their fingers together as he thought about when they left Storybrooke.

He had taken her hand then, too.

_After passing the border, it took him a few minutes to realize that something was different. It wasn't his memories, those he was sure were intact. He looked at his companion, focused on the road. He glanced down and quickly found the difference._

_"Regina? My hand, it's intact. My hook is gone." He said in astonishment as he held it up to examine it._

_She took her eyes off the road for a moment to smile at him. "I know, dear."_

_The pirate gave her a look as he realized that she had done it. She had squeezed his hand and healed him, her last act of magic before they crossed the border. "Thank you."_

_"Of course."_

It was the second time that day that she surprised him, though it wasn't the first time he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her fiercely. And it didn't take him long to realize that it was certainly not the last time he would feel either of those ways. He didn't know what their relationship was currently or where it would be in time, but he was happy to be with her.

They both picked up their menus to see their options before the waitress came back. After a bit of discussion, they chose to share a spaghetti meal. Killian waved the girl over so they could order.

She smiled at him and sweetly asked if they were ready. He nodded and ordered for the both of them.

"I'll put your order in right now."

He glanced at her name tag. "Thank you, Callie."

Callie blushed and nodded. She moved towards the kitchen.

"She has a huge crush on you." Regina said.

"I don't think so, love."

Regina leaned closer. "She keeps staring at you from across the restaurant, she flirts with you, and she ignored me completely. Trust me, dear, she's into you."

He smiled. "Is someone jealous?"

She rolled her eyes at his repetition of her earlier words, then changed the subject. "Courtney is throwing a party on Friday and she wants us to go."

"That lass throws more parties... What time is it at?"

"Seven."

"Alright. Will you go with me?"

She gave him a confused look. "Of course."

"No, I mean would you go_ with_ me. As my date."

Her face softened. "I'd love to."

"Perfect." He grinned before reaching for her hand again.

Their dinner passed smoothly other than the young waitress' obvious flirtation with Killian. After seeing their linked hands, she figured out that he was on a date but it didn't stop her from flirting with him. In fact, she began giving Regina dirty looks. The older woman would roll her eyes. At one point, Callie was staring at them from across the room, so Regina moved to sit next to him and plant a kiss on his lips. Killian, of course, found himself enjoying the possessive side of Regina. Finally, the bill came and Callie lingered as he paid for their meal. He gave her a kind smile and Regina ran her fingers through his hair and gave the girl a cocky smile. Killian saw the waitress' angry glare so he thanked her, handed her the bill, and pulled Regina out of the restaurant.

"What was that about?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her back to the apartment.

"What ever do you mean?" She asked innocently.

He gave her a look. "That whole possessive side of you. It's like we were children again."

She stopped walking. "Are you saying I was acting like a child?"

"Well sort of. But don't get me wrong, I think the possessive, jealous side of you is really hot." He grabbed her hands and pulled her closer to kiss her. She responded eagerly and he had to force himself to stop before it got too heated. "Lets get back to the apartment."

Regina agreed heartily as Killian thanked the gods for the close proximity of their apartment to the restaurant. They walked quickly and he struggled to unlock their door as she ran her fingers up and down his back teasingly. As soon as he opened the door, he pulled her into a passionate kiss and slammed the door shut behind them.

She moaned his name as his lips traveled to a weak spot on her neck. He held her against the wall before tapping the back of her legs to indicate that he wanted her to wrap them around his waist. She did so and he carried her into the bedroom. As he put her on the bed, she laughed breathlessly.

"Why did we even get a two bedroom apartment? I don't think we've ever actually used the second room."

He joined her laughter. "No idea, love."

She grinned as she pulled his lips to hers again.


	3. Double Surprise

Months later found Killian planning a surprise dinner for his girlfriend. He knew she would be home soon, so he hurried to finish the meal and set the table. Once he was satisfied everything was in place, he poured two glasses of wine and lit candles in the center of the table. Then he took one last look at the apartment before sitting down and waiting for Regina.

Killian sighed as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. He played with it nervously, popping it open every few minutes to look at the contents. As he heard the turn of the lock, he shoved it back into his pocket and stood. Regina entered the apartment and smiled in surprise at the setup he created.

"Wow, Killian. This looks fantastic." She moved to kiss him. "What is this all for?"

He shrugged. "I just wanted to do something special for you."

"Thank you, baby. That's so sweet."

He helped her take her jacket off before he pulled the chair out for her and sat across from her. "How was your day, love?"

"It was good. The baby shower was pretty fun and Elaine got so many adorable baby clothes. You should have seen how little the outfits were! I had forgotten how small everything is." Regina smiled as she recalled the size of the clothes. "She is going to be a wonderful mother."

Killian smiled. "Do you ever think about becoming a mother again? I know you miss your boy, but you did a fantastic job with him."

"Thank you. I don't know." She answered briefly before picking up her wineglass. "What about you? Do you want to have kids?"

"I think if I found the right woman." He winked.

She grinned. "Well I wish you the best of luck, dear."

He shook his head at her teasing. "Eat up, love."

Regina could sense his nervousness throughout the meal, although she didn't understand why. The past few months had gone smoothly as their relationship progressed. They trusted each other fully and both finally admitted that they loved each other. She saw no reason for him to be nervous unless he was put off by her response to his question about having kids.

Honestly, she would love to have a child, but she was afraid of being rejected again. She knew that sooner or later they would find out about her past and start to hate her for it like Henry did. She couldn't go through that type of pain again. But she did love Killian and seeing her co-worker's joy over being pregnant made Regina wonder if maybe things would turn out differently.

Killian picked up the dishes when they finished and brought them to the kitchen. He gestured for her to stay put as he cleaned up. Once he was done, he hesitated at the table.

"Killian, what's wrong?" Regina asked nervously. She watched him take a deep breath.

He pulled something out of his pocket and knelt before her. "Regina Mills, I love you so much and I wish to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my best friend in the world and if I'm lucky, you will also agree to be my wife."

Regina stared at him in shock. Her hand flew to cover her mouth as her eyes moved between his face and the box containing a gorgeous ring. After a few moments, she nodded. "Yes, yes, yes." She said happily as tears fell down her face.

He smiled and placed the ring on her finger before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He was unprepared for her to lean into him, so he fell backwards, taking her with him. She laughed and he couldn't help but join her. After a few minutes, she moved off of him.

"I have to call Courtney!"

He groaned. Any phone call with that girl lasted two hours at the least. "Are you sure that's what you want to do right now? There are plenty of other things we could be doing." He said suggestively as he pulled her closer.

She grinned against his lips before tossing her phone on the couch and tangling her fingers through his hair. "I could always tell Courtney tomorrow."

He smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss. Lack of oxygen forced them to break apart a few moments later and she shrugged. "Or maybe I'll tell her on Monday. We do have a few days to celebrate after all."

She left go of him and walked into the bedroom, gesturing for him to follow. He grinned and threw the empty box on the table before eagerly following his fiancé.

* * *

The doorbell buzzed and Regina hurried to see who their visitor was. She sighed in frustration as she remembered that the speaker was broken. She buzzed the visitor up and hurried back to the bedroom to wake Killian.

"Killian, get up. You can't sleep in all day, dear." She said as she threw a pillow at his head.

He grunted and moved to cover his face. She shook her head and moved across the apartment to open the door. She nearly fainted in shock as she saw Henry standing in front of her. He gave her a sheepish smile.

"Hi mom."

"Henry? How did you find me?"

He stepped past her into the kitchen and sat at the island. Regina looked in the hallway to see if anyone was with him. He looked around the apartment. "The internet. It wasn't that hard. You didn't change your name or anything. It just took me awhile to realize you left town and then a few more months to get the money to get here."

Regina shook her head. "You came here alone?" At his proud nod, she frowned. "Henry, why would you do that again? Emma must be so worried about you." She moved to grab the phone.

"No! Don't call her. I don't want her to come get me yet. She knew you left, mom. But she hid it from me. I found your letter."

She was surprised to see the anger in Henry's face. "Honey, she was a bounty hunter before she came to Storybrooke. She's probably on her way already. I don't know why she didn't give you the letter, but you can't ever run away again, alright?"

Henry gave her a look before crossing his arms over the island.

"Henry." Regina said sternly.

"Babe, who is it?" Killian asked as he came out of the bedroom. He stopped in surprise as he noticed Henry sitting in front of Regina. "Henry?"

"Captain Hook?" Henry was equally surprised to see the pirate standing in his boxers in his mother's apartment. He turned to look at his mother. "Mom?"

"Sweetheart, will you give us a minute?" She asked Killian quietly. He nodded and went back into the bedroom.

"Why is Hook here?" Henry asked suspiciously. As Regina struggled to figure out what to say, he studied her before his eyes settled on her hand. She followed his eyes to her engagement ring and she took a deep breath.

"We both knew that it was better for us to start over. When I left, I invited him to come with me. I... We are going to get married." When Henry didn't respond she gave him a small smile. "I missed you, Henry."

"Yeah, well apparently not that much. You left me and now you are going to get married? Are you going to adopt a new kid too? How could you do this?" He said angrily before standing up and moving to the door.

"Henry, sweetheart. Please stop." Regina tried to catch him before he left. She called for her fiancé.

Killian, now fully dressed, ran after him. He managed to grab the boy before he got onto the street. Henry struggled against him for a moment before giving up and allowing Killian to pull him back to the apartment. Regina pushed his hair out of his face and scolded him.

"I'll go grab us some breakfast so you two can talk." Killian said before grabbing his wallet and keys off the table near the door. He gave Regina a short kiss before leaving.

Regina tucked her hair behind her ears and pointed at the table for Henry to sit. She grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and poured them some orange juice before bringing them to the table. She sat across from Henry, who crossed his arms across his chest and pouted. "You have to understand that there was nothing left for either one of us in Storybrooke. You were with your family and every day I spent without you was painful. I needed to start over and forget about my past, especially with Snow. Killian helped me realize that revenge was an end, not a beginning and I had to move on."

Henry thought about her words for a moment. "So you moved on with him?"

She played with her ring absently as she thought about how honest she should be with him. "Eventually, yes. We realized that we had more in common than we thought. He is a good guy, Henry."

"But he is a villain. I thought you were trying to be better."

"He isn't a villain. We may have done some horrible things in our pasts, but it doesn't make us villains now. I am trying, Henry. He is helping me be a better person and vice versa. Being without magic makes it much easier too."

"So now you are getting married?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?" Henry asked hesitantly.

She smiled. "Of course, dear."

"And you aren't going to adopt a new kid to replace me?"

Regina's face softened. "Absolutely not. No one could ever replace you, Henry. You are my son. My little knight."

Henry grinned as he remembered her nickname for him when he was younger. She shared his grin. "If Killian and I ever did have a baby, he or she would never replace you."

He looked down at his hands before standing up to give her a hug. "I'm sorry. I love you mom. I was just so upset that you were gone and then I thought you moved on without me."

She shook her head. "Even though I don't live in the same town anymore, you are always welcome in my life. I just needed to get out of Storybrooke and I thought that you were angry with me."

"I was... at first. I just wanted all of my family to get along. But then once I found out that you left, I realized that I had been horrible to you. So I'm really sorry, mom."

Regina gave him a small smile. "It's okay, sweetheart." She wrapped her arms around him tighter. "How about after breakfast we can show you around the city a bit?"

He nodded. "That sounds good." He watched as the door opened and Killian slowly stepped through.

Regina nodded, indicating it was okay for him to come in. "Good timing. We were just talking about how much we wanted breakfast." She winked at Henry.

"Good, because I got the best bagels in town." He said with a smile. He set the bag on the table and grabbed a few plates and a knife before joining them.

The three of them quietly ate their bagels, the only interruptions in the silence were Regina's questions about Henry's school. Eventually, Henry started to ask Killian questions about his adventures as a pirate. The boy seemed to warm up to him rather quickly. Once they were done, they headed outside to take Henry on a tour of the town. They pointed out their favorite spots and shared funny stories with him. Killian wrapped his arm around Regina's shoulder as Henry walked ahead of them. By the time they got back to the apartment, their stomachs hurt from laughing. Henry ran up the stairs to the apartment and waited impatiently for Regina to unlock it. They walked inside as they talked.

Henry walked around the living room to look at the pictures scattered around. He studied the candid pictures of his mother and Killian. He paused at the photo of him and Regina that she had brought from Storybrooke with her. Killian sat at the table as Regina went into the bedroom and called her boss. She told him that she had a family emergency and that she needed a few days off. He gave her the days and she thanked him before hanging up. She gave Killian the phone so he could call his boss as well. As he went into the bedroom, Regina sat down with Henry.

"I am going to bring you home, but you have to call Emma first."

Henry groaned. "Why can't I just stay here a little longer? I missed you."

"I missed you too, sweetheart. But your family has to be worried about you." She said with a small smile. When Killian returned with the phone, she handed it to Henry. "Go ahead and call her."

Henry paced the living room as he called home. Killian pulled Regina closer to him and kissed her forehead. "Do you want me to drive?"

She looked up at him. "You don't mind coming with me?"

"Of course not, love."

"Thank you. But I'm driving. You may have gotten your license, but there is no way I am driving with you all the way back to Maine." She teased.

He started to protest, but was interrupted by Henry joining them in the kitchen again. "I told Emma where I was."

"And?"

"And I'm grounded for the next month. At the least." He said as he pouted.

Regina smiled. "We are going to pack and then we can set off."

Henry sat at the island as Regina and Killian hurried to pack a bag for a few days. It didn't take them long so they hurried to the garage where they kept their car. And finally, they were off to the town they had left behind a few months ago.


	4. Family Reunions and Fights

After a few hours, they were finally entering Storybrooke. Killian reached over to grasp Regina's hand as they passed the border. She shot him a tight smile as she remembered him doing the same thing as they left the town. She took a deep breath as she felt the presence of magic surrounding them again. The drive had become quiet when Henry fell asleep and it remained that way as Regina pulled the car in front of Mary Margaret's apartment. Killian got out the passenger side as she hesitated in the seat. He tapped on the back window and opened the door to wake up Henry. The boy groggily got out as Killian walked around the other side of the car and opened Regina's door.

"Are you planning on coming, Your Majesty? Or shall I drop the boy off on my own?" He said with a teasing smile.

She gave him a dirty look before turning off the car and allowing him to help her out. Together, they walked to Snow's door with Henry following close behind. Killian knocked on the door, which was opened just a moment later by Charming.

He glanced between Hook and Regina before his eyes settled on his grandson. "Henry!" He said before calling for his wife and daughter. He reached to pull Henry in the apartment before allowing the pirate and former mayor inside as well.

Emma joined them from upstairs and ran to pull Henry in her arms. She gave him a tight hug before pulling away to look him in the eyes. "Don't you ever do that to me again, alright? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Snow came to stand next to her husband. "We were so worried, Henry." She leaned into Charming as he put his arm around her.

Henry pulled away to stand in front of Regina. "I found my mom's letter. I had to go and find her."

"And Captain Hook? How are you involved in all this?" Charming asked as he sized up the other man.

Killian glanced at Regina as she reached for his hand and answered for him. "He's my fianceé."

"Are you serious?" Emma asked before shaking her head. "How did he even find you? Did you contact him and convince him to visit you without my permission? Is this some kind of revenge for him running away to find me? You're lucky I'm not arresting you for kidnapping."

"I did no such thing." Regina started defensively.

"I found her on the internet. It wasn't hard because she kept her name." Henry interjected. "It's not her fault, Emma."

"We brought him back to you, did we not? I could have kept him with me."

"I'm surprised you didn't. Why did you leave without him in the first place?" Emma asked.

Regina looked at the blonde. "I'm sure you read the letter you kept from Henry. It would have answered that question." She leaned down to be at eye level with Henry. "Killian and I will be in town for a few days if you want to see us. After that, you are more than welcome to come and visit us anytime you want. With permission from Emma, of course."

Henry nodded. "Will you come back to visit for holidays and stuff?"

She looked at Killian. "We'll talk about it. But for now, we will be staying at the manor."

"Henry is safe with us. There is no reason for you to stay in town any longer." Snow spoke up.

"I'd like to make sure of that myself." Regina answered.

Henry wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "See you later, mom." He gave Killian a small hug too. The former pirate glanced at Regina in surprise before returning the hug.

"Be good, lad." He said before pulling his fiancé out of the apartment before one of the Charmings accused her of kidnapping Henry again.

She let out a frustrated breath as they stepped onto the street. "I can't believe them. They're always the good guys who do no wrong."

"I know, love." Killian said as he took the keys from her and led her to the passenger side. He opened the door and waited for her to get settled before shutting it and walking to the other side. He turned the car on and drove to the manor as Regina studied the town. Not much had changed since they left, but she felt different. She supposed she was different; she and Killian had finally moved on from revenge and allowed love to be a main part of their life.

Once they reached the manor, they both grabbed their bags and Regina found the spare key to unlock the door. The manor was much the same as well, except for the buildup of dust. She sighed before showing Killian where to put their bags. He went upstairs and returned to find her staring at the pictures of her and Henry that littered the hallway. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against him in response.

"Do you think leaving him was a mistake?" She asked quietly.

"I think it was necessary. You needed to move on from your revenge, which would have been impossible for you to do here. Sometimes, you need to do something for yourself. If you had stayed here, you would have been unhappy."

"But I left my son. Even if he hated me at the time, I just abandoned him. What kind of mother does that make me?"

"One who wanted the best for her child. You thought that if you left him with the Charmings, he would be happier. You can't blame yourself for that, Regina."

"I know what I thought... I'm just rethinking it all now. When I left, it all made sense. But now, seeing Henry... I just don't know."

Killian kissed her neck. "Do you regret leaving?"

She turned to face him and ran her fingers through his hair. "No. I'll never regret our time together. You make me so happy, Killian. I just feel guilty for leaving my son when things got too hard."

"I don't think he is mad at you, love. And you shouldn't be either." He pushed her hair behind her ears and kissed her.

She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too. Are you sure you want to stay in town? We could always go back home and take the next few days to relax."

Regina hesitated as she looked at him. "Let's just make sure Henry is happy before we leave."

"Okay."

* * *

"Maybe we should stay here." Regina said out loud, interrupting Killian's story. She had been lost in her thoughts ever since earlier that day when Henry asked her not to leave him again.

Killian paused and stopped walking. "Stay in Storybrooke? I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"My son needs me, Killian. I can't leave him again."

"You wouldn't be leaving him forever, love."

"I want to stay." She said a bit more forcefully.

He shook his head and reached for her hands. "You weren't happy here before. What makes you think that is going to change now? We were happy in Boston, Regina. We need to go back there and continue our life together."

"Are you saying I should just forget about my son?" Regina pulled her hands away from him and stepped back. "Because I won't do it."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Killian tried to pacify her, but he could tell she wasn't really listening to him.

"I won't leave him again. He wants me here now. I can be happy. If you don't want to stay, you don't have to. In fact, why don't you leave now?" She pulled the car keys out of her purse and thrust them into his hands.

He shook his head and tried to give them back. "Don't push me away now, 'Gina. After everything we've worked through, don't let this relationship go."

She refused to take the keys and stepped back further. "As far as I'm concerned, if you can't support me being a part of my son's life, then you can go back to Boston."

"Regina, I want you to be a part of Henry's life. Just not here. Not where there is too much magic and pain and revenge to be drawn back into. He can come visit us for weekends and holidays."

"I'll be fine." She said stubbornly. She cut off his attempts to convince her otherwise with a harsh "Go, Killian."

He watched helplessly as she turned and headed to her home. From day one, he had expected her to try to push him away once he got too close, but he hadn't expected it to take this long. And he certainly hadn't expected it to hurt this badly. He'd imagined her pushing him away the second he tried to learn about her past, not after she accepted his marriage proposal. Killian sighed and decided to give her some space. He headed towards where he had hidden his ship. Perhaps the night alone would give Regina the time she needed to think.

Killian set his phone and the car keys on the nightstand in his Captain's Quarters. He heard the floorboards above him creak slowly and paused in surprise. 'That was fast.' He thought as he went upstairs to meet his fiancé.

Only it wasn't Regina that was waiting for him.


	5. The Past Returns With a Vengeance

_sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger for so long... :)_

* * *

The next morning, Regina woke slightly hungover and completely alone. She rolled over to see the empty space in the bed and resisted the urge to cry again. It hadn't taken her long to realize how she royally screwed up, but her pride forced her to wait before she apologized. Instead, she spent the night trying to drink her pain away. As she glanced at the time, she figured enough time had passed. She hurried to get ready for the day before going downstairs to take aspirin and call Killian. After a few unsuccessful tries, she gave up and decided to head to his ship.

The walk was short and the cold air forced her to wake up. His ship was still hidden as they had left it, but a spell ensured that they were the only ones allowed inside. She easily moved past the barrier she had created. As Regina moved through the ship calling Killian's name, she finally had to admit that he wasn't there. She sat on the bed trying not to let her emotions overtake her as something on the nightstand caught her eye. The car keys and his cell phone were sitting there. She sighed in relief as she realized he hadn't left Storybrooke. The former mayor wondered where he might have gone and decided Granny's diner was a good place to start looking for him.

Regina entered Granny's and headed straight to the counter. She ignored the surprised looks from the other customers as she focused on Ruby and her grandmother. "Have you seen Killian? Um, Captain Hook?"

Ruby slowly shook her head. "I haven't seen him."

Regina sighed in frustration.

"So it is true then." Ruby asked as the former mayor ran her fingers through her hair. It was easy enough to spy the ring that was resting on her finger. "You are engaged to the pirate."

She didn't bother responding to her statement. "If you see him, please have him find me." She moved to leave the diner, but Granny quietly called her name.

"We can track him down for you." The kind older woman ignored the irritated look her granddaughter threw at her. "I can tell that you are worried about him."

"Thank you." Regina replied, hoping she sounded as thankful as she felt.

Granny nodded. "Ruby, go tell the cook that he will be taking care of the diner for a little while."

The dark haired werewolf sighed and disappeared in the back room. Regina followed Granny outside, where they waited for Ruby.

"Congratulations." Granny said warmly.

Regina echoed the older woman's kind smile. "Thank you."

"He's right though. You weren't happy here. But you certainly seem better with the Captain. Go ahead and continue your life with him. Leaving Storybrooke doesn't mean you will never see Henry again. God knows that boy will make sure he sees you whenever he wants."

"How-"

Granny tapped her ears. "I was talking a nice walk around town. I still have a bit of my werewolf hearing, you know."

Regina felt her face flush in embarrassment knowing that someone else heard her stupidity in their argument. But at Granny's wink, she knew the older woman understood and wasn't going to judge her. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For the advice. I've never really had anyone to give me advice before. I was usually just told what to do or how to act."

Granny watched the former Evil Queen's eyes darken as she thought of her past. She figured that Cora hadn't been one to give her daughter any type of motherly advice when she needed it. Granny squeezed Regina's shoulder to pull her out of her thoughts. "The diner does have a phone, you know. I wouldn't mind hearing about the world outside of Storybrooke every now and then."

Regina gave her a grateful smile. She knew Granny was offering to give her a listening ear whenever she needed it and she certainly appreciated the offer. "Perhaps once we return, I'll give you a call."

Granny nodded gruffly, although Regina could tell she was glad. Ruby joined them a moment later, an expression of distrust covering her face. She glanced at her grandmother before turning to Regina. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Absolutely."

Ruby, with the help of her granny, led them down the street as she followed the former pirate's scent. She stopped in front of a familiar house.

"That bastard. I should have known." Regina said through her teeth as she reconigised the house as belonging to her former mentor. She hurried up the front steps with Granny close behind. Ruby hesitated, but followed as well.

The door was unlocked, so Regina pushed it open. Granny pointed to another door inside, which they realized led to the basement. Regina quietly led the way down the steps. She gasped in shock as she saw her fianceé tied to a chair. Forgetting about the unspoken agreement to be quiet, she rushed down the rest of the steps to him.

"Killian?" She whispered. He was unconscious, but she could feel his pulse. He was tied to the chair with ropes that were... glowing. Regina cautiously touched them, but pulled her hand away quickly as the rope burned her.

"What the hell is that?" Ruby asked. The horror was clear in her voice. Granny wished she had grabbed her crossbow from the diner as she studied the unconscious man. He had clearly taken quite a beating; his face was bruised and bloody. His shirt was covered in blood as well, but it was hard to find the source. She hoped Gold wasn't still in the house.

"The rope is enchanted to slowly suck the life out of him and burn anyone that tries to take it off." Regina said quietly. She tried to stop her voice from wavering, but she couldn't help it. Once again, she was helpless the save the man she loved.

"There has to be some kind of gloves around here. Gold couldn't have touched it without them, right? Maybe he left them behind." Ruby suggested quickly.

Granny and Regina both nodded and joined her in searching for gloves. After a few minutes, Ruby held them up. "I found them!" She tossed them to Regina, who threw her a grateful smile.

Regina quickly put them on and moved to untie the knots near Killian's wrists. Once those were done, she moved to free his chest. As soon as the knots were loose, he fell forward. She caught him and carefully leaned him back as she tried to bring him back to consciousness. Granny abrubtly leaned forward to smack his face, a method that proved successful as Killian stirred and opened his eyes.

"Killian." Regina sighed in relief. She reached back to squeeze Granny's hand in thanks before focusing on her fianceé.

"'Gina?" He groggily said. "The crocodile, he-"

She nodded. "I know what he did. And he will pay. But right now, we need to get you out of here and to the hospital."

Killian shook his head weakly. "No, love. He's going to go after you to hurt me. You have to be careful."

"I'll be fine."

Granny turned to her granddaughter as Regina helped Killian to his feet. "Ruby, go get your car."

The younger girl nodded and with one last look at Killian, ran up the stairs. Granny moved to Killian's other side and together, she and Regia helped him upstairs and out of the house. Ruby was waiting outside and she helped them put him in the car. Regina joined him in the back seat to make sure he was staying awake.

"I'm sorry, Killian. You were right. I shouldn't have argued with you. If I had just listened to you, Gold wouldn't have been able to hurt you. I'm so sorry." Her voice caught as she tried and failed to keep her tears at bay.

Killian reached up to brush her tears away. "None of this is your fault, my love. I should have never left you, even if you wanted me to go. But I do know I was right."

Regina laughed as he gave her a weak, but smug smile. She kissed his forehead as Ruby pulled the car to the front of the hospital. Granny went ahead of them to alert the doctors that they needed help. Regina helped Killian as he stumbled out of the car. The doctors met them at the door and helped him onto a stretcher. Regina held his hand and followed him as long as she could.

Dr. Whale looked up at her. "I'm sorry, but you can't come any further. He's in good hands now."

Regina hesitated to let go as she realized who he was. "No. There has to be another doctor."

"I'm afraid I'm the only one on staff. It will take too long for someone else for come. He can't wait, Your Majesty."

"I'll be fine, 'Gina." Killian assured her.

She straightened her posture and gave the doctor her most threatening Evil Queen glare. "If anything happens to him, I will not hesitate to kill you. Understand?"

Dr. Whale swallowed nervously and nodded. "Absolutely. He's going to be fine."

Regina ignored him and leaned down to give her fianceé a brief kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Don't worry about me, love." He said before letting go of her hand and allowing the doctors to pull him into the restricted area.

After running her hands through her hair, Regina decided to sit in the waiting room. She found Granny and Ruby there, as well as the Charmings. She sighed as she made eye contact with a worried looking Snow. Granny nodded her head as she saw her, so Regina moved to sit next to her.

"Do the three of you do everything together?" She asked snarkily.

"Regina, what happened?" Emma ignored her and asked as soon as she sat down. Her parents turned their attention to her, clearly waiting for her response.

"Are you asking because you are genuinely concerned for him, or are you asking as a sheriff?"

She shrugged. "Both."

"I don't know what happened. He stumbled into Granny's just as I was leaving and I called for these two to help me get him here." Regina responded to Emma's lie with one of her own.

Emma narrowed her eyes at her, but Regina's poker face was too good. She realized she wasn't getting anything else from her, so she turned her gaze to Granny and Ruby. Much to Regina's surprise, both of them silently agreed with her story.

"The poor boy. He seemed to be in a lot of pain. Hopefully he will be fine soon. I'm sure you have a lot of wedding planning to do." Granny directed her last sentence to Regina with a warm smile.

She gave her an appreciative smile back before Emma interrupted. "So none of you saw anything?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Regina responded.

"Isn't there some magical spell you can do to find out who did this?" Snow asked.

Regina raised her eyebrows. "I'm done with using magic. And isn't that your husband and daughter's job? Or are they just in the Sheriff's Office to look nice?"

Snow stuttered to respond as Charming interrupted her. "We will find who did this."

"See to it that you do. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to wait for news on my fianceé without your questioning."

Charming nodded and pulled his wife towards the exit. Emma paused. "I know you know who did this. And if you go after them, I will arrest you. Think about how Henry will feel about that before you return to your old ways and kill someone."

Regina held her tongue as the blonde Savior walked out the door. Granny asked Ruby to go make sure the cook didn't burn down the diner, so after a few minutes it was just the two of them. The wait was long and silent, but Regina was thankful Granny was with her. The older woman was able to get information out of the nurses as they passed, so they knew Killian was okay. One nurse informed them that Dr. Whale made sure that none of the destructive magic was still present and was now stitching up a thick cut on his chest. The nurse after her said they were settling him into a room. As she left to continue her task, Regina turned to Granny.

"Thank you. I truly appreciate it."

"Don't mention it, dear. But I do expect you to name one of your children after me. God only knows Ruby isn't going to get around to give me any great-grandbabies while I'm still alive."

Regina chuckled as a nurse approached them to show them to Killian's room. Granny smiled, but did not follow.

"I'll leave you to figure things out with your fianceé. I'll be back later." She gave Regina a soft nod before pushing her to follow the nurse.

The young nurse explained what Regina already knew as she led her to Killian's room. Regina was relieved to see that he was awake when she got there. She hurried to sit next to his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Killian tried to reach for her hand.

Regina laced their fingers together and studied them. He watched her, surprised at her soft and quiet demeanor. "What's on your mind, love?"

"You were right. We should go back to Boston."

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes. Henry can visit us as often as he likes. Or we can visit him. But we can't stay here. It's too dangerous. I can't lose you, Killian. It took me long enough to realize that. If anything had happened to you... I never would have forgiven myself."

Killian squeezed her hand. "I'm okay. Why don't you get the doctors to release me so we can get ready to go home?"

Regina gave him a look. "You were just magically tortured. You need to rest before you go anywhere. Why don't you rest while I pack up our things and say goodbye to Henry. Once the doctors say you are okay, we can go."

He groaned. "Fine. Please be careful while you are out there."

She stood to kiss his forehead before she left. He stopped her just before she reached the door. "Regina. Promise me something."

"Anything, dear."

"Don't go after the crocodile. I can't lose you either." He watched her as she looked away and nodded. "I'm serious, love. Forget about getting revenge on him. We will get him when he least expects it."

She smiled, knowing that he wasn't completely kidding about catching him off guard. "Okay. I won't go anywhere near him."

Killian relaxed as he was sure she was going to keep her word. He settled in the hospital bed, and fell asleep a few moments later.

* * *

He woke a few hours later to Henry's voice. The boy was asking his mother about what happened to him. Regina was carefully explaining that he stumbled into Granny's and they brought him to the hospital. Killian opened his eyes to see Emma Swan in the room as well and he understood why Regina was twisting the story.

"Welcome back, Hook." Emma said gruffly.

Regina turned to face him at her words and gave him a relieved smile. Henry moved his chair closer to the hospital bed. "Are you okay Captain?"

"I'm fine, lad."

"But mom said you almost died! What happened?"

"I'm interested to hear the answer to that question too." Emma said.

Killian smiled at her. "I'm sure my fiancé already gave you an official statement."

"I'd like to hear your side of the story."

"Alright." He turned his attention back to Henry. "I was in my quarters on my ship when I heard the floorboards above me creak. I figured it was Regina, so I went up to the deck. Someone knocked me unconscious and I woke up in a basement tied to a chair with that rope. I managed to get away and I went to Granny's because I knew someone there would help me."

"So you never saw whoever did this to you?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"No. I'm afraid that I've made a lot of enemies in my lifetime"

"I find it hard to believe that you don't know which enemy went after you this time."

"Well that is a shame, but I cannot help you anymore." Killian said as he studied the Sheriff's face.

She sighed and turned to Henry. "Let's go, kid."

Regina looked like she was about to argue, but Henry beat her to it. "No, I want to stay and make sure Hook is okay. My mom said they are leaving as soon as the doctors allow him to go."

"Henry." Emma tried to warn, but he had already turned back to the pirate. She sighed in frustration. "Fine. David will be back to pick you up in 10 minutes."

Henry nodded absently as Emma left. "It was Gold, wasn't it?"

Killian raised his eyebrows in surprise as Henry continued. "Emma will figure it out soon enough. I mean, who else hates you and is powerful enough to do something like that? He's the only obvious option. But Emma won't be able to arrest him because I doubt he left any proof. Does that mean you are going to go after him?"

He looked between his mother and Killian. She sighed. "We just want to get out of Storybrooke. As soon as the doctors come with the paperwork, we are leaving. But remember what we talked about. You are always welcome to visit and we will talk about the plans for the holidays."

Henry nodded his understanding. "I'm going to miss you."

Regina smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I'm going to miss you too, sweetheart."

He looked up to Killian. "Just so you know, I can send my very powerful and protective family after you if you hurt my mom. Do you understand?"

Killian took note of his very serious face and bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Aye, lad. Hurting your mother is the last thing I want to do."

She had her hand over her face so Henry couldn't see her struggle not to laugh, but Killian saw her grin anyways. She winked at him before Henry looked back at her.

"I should probably go cause Gramps will be here soon. Bye, mom."

"Goodbye, Henry. Be good, okay? And no more sneaking out of town." She said with a stern smile as she pulled him into another hug.

Henry held on for a moment as he savored the feeling of his mother's arms around him. She smelled of apples, as she had since he was young.

"I'll be good." He said as he pulled away. He stepped up to Killian's bedside and offered his hand to shake. "I'm glad you're okay, Captain. I'll see you soon."

Killian smiled and nodded in agreement. "Thank you. And that you will."

Henry gave them both grins before heading into the hallway. He nearly walked into Dr. Whale, who held a clipboard in his hands. The doctor sidestepped the young boy and shook his head as he came to stand next to Regina.

"Well Mr. Jones, you've recovered quite quickly." He began with a suspicious glance at Regina. "So I feel confident about releasing you to go home. However, I do want you to take it easy for the next few days."

Killian nodded as he held his hands out impatiently for the paperwork.

"And you shouldn't be alone for awhile."

"He won't be. I'll make sure he is okay." Regina said. She squeezed his shoulder with a smile.

"Right. I hear congratulations are in order." Whale said slowly. "The nurses were talking about it."

"I'm surprised your girlfriend didn't tell you."

He gave her a confused look. "My girlfriend?"

"Ruby is the only one I know that can pull off that shade of red lipstick." She said with a smile as she pointed to his collar.

Dr. Whale looked down to see a smudge on his white jacket. The redness spreading across his face nearly matched the lipstick as he coughed and handed the paperwork to Killian. "The nurse will be here to grab the paperwork and help you leave."

Killian laughed as he hurried out the door. Regina grinned in satisfaction. He pulled her to sit on the bed with him. She leaned back into his chest as he finished signing the papers and wrapped his arms around her.

The nurse came in a moment later and gave them a disapproving look. Regina moved out of the way so the woman could help Killian into a wheelchair and wheel him down the corridors towards the exit. Regina followed quickly. Once they got outside, she dug through her purse to find her car keys as the nurse helped Killian stand.

"Gina." He said as he grabbed her wrist.

Regina looked up to see Gold standing just a few feet away. He smirked before making the nurse disappear.

"I thought I sensed your presence in Storybrooke again. Welcome back, Regina."

"What do you want, Gold?" She said harshly.

"Am I not allowed to wish the happy couple congratulations? You shouldn't be so rude to your former teacher." He started to move closer.

Regina felt Killian tense beside her as his grip on her wrist tightened. "Your plan failed, Gold. As you can see, Killian is fine and we are leaving town."

He laughed wickedly, sending chills down Regina's spine. "Are you sure my plan failed? I have barely even begun!"

She stepped in front of Killian protectively. "I won't allow you to harm him."

Killian moved to pull her behind him, but she sent him flying back and out of the way. He groaned as he landed on his back a few feet away and she silently apologized for hurting him.

"I'm not going to touch a hair on his head, dear. But I'm going to hit him where it hurts the most. His heart." Gold said with a grin. Before either one of them could react, he grabbed Regina and put his hand through her chest to grab her heart.

Killian gasped in shock and scrambled to his feet. He found himself unable to move much closer to them due to a holding spell, although he was unsure who cast it. Regina's face twisted in pain as her hands wrapped around her former mentor's arm.

Gold laughed again. "Did you honestly think I cared about killing you? I want you to see your other True Love die and live with the knowledge that you are the reason she is dead. I want you to know that you will never be happy again. And then, I am going to cast you out of Storybrooke forever so you can't touch me."

He squeezed Regina's heart and Killian felt his own heart twist in pain as he watched the agony on his love's face. "No, stop. She has nothing to do with our fight. Do whatever you want to me, but leave her alone."

Gold loosened his grip on Regina's heart and she relaxed slightly. "No, Killian. Rumple, just let him go. I'll do whatever you want."

"How sweet. But I've afraid you can't bargain with me."

"We are leaving town, Rumple. We will be out of your hair. You have no reason to kill either one of us." Regina said.

"Of course I do. He stole my wife and you stole Belle from me. I want my payback." He said with a grin as he pulled Regina closer to him. She winced at the increased hold on her heart.

Killian, realizing that the spell holding him was weakening, used the opportunity to take a small step forward.

"Grandpa?"

Gold released Regina's heart and she fell to her knees. Killian seized the distraction to grab her and pull her away from Gold. He kneeled to be at the same level and pull her into his arms. They both looked up as Gold turned around.

Henry stood behind him with shock etched across his face. He took a small step forward as he studied the scene before him. "What are you doing?"

"You shouldn't be here, dearie." Gold started.

He shook his head. "What were you doing to my mom? Were you going to kill her? How could you do that!?"

Gold, for once, was speechless. Killian stood and helped his fiancé to her feet.

"Henry, you shouldn't be here." Regina said as she held her hand to her chest.

"I forgot to get your new phone number. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I'll go to your home when we are done here, but you need to leave now."

"But mom-"

"Go, Henry." Regina commanded. Henry glanced around again before obeying her and leaving. As soon as she was gone, she turned her attention to Gold. "You better hope he doesn't go running to your son, dear."

His face paled. Clearly, he hadn't thought of that.

"I'm going to make you a deal." Regina said. She ignored the look Killian gave her and continued. "Leave both of us alone for good and I will make sure Neal and Belle don't find out about this."

Gold made a face before nodding. "Deal." He paused momentarily before disappearing in a puff of crimson smoke.

Regina sighed in relief. She laced her fingers through Killian's and pulled him away from Gold. Once they were both in the car, she pulled out of the parking lot and he turned to face her. Having already determined that she was okay, he make sure she knew he was upset with her. "What the hell were you thinking?"

She glanced at him before returning her gaze to the road. "What was I thinking? You offered yourself up!"

"I wasn't going to sit there and watch him kill you!"

"Well I wasn't going to let him kill you either!"

"So you made a deal with the devil? Tell me, Regina. How do you expect to keep Belle and Neal from finding out about him trying to kill you?" He asked incredulously.

She sighed. "Henry won't remember what he saw. And neither one of us will say anything."

He gave her a look. "You are going to use magic on your son?"

"He shouldn't have seen that, Killian. I don't want to, but I need to. After that, we can go home." She said. Her tone indicated the conversation was over.

The former pirate shook his head. As soon as she parked the car in front of the Charmings' apartment, they got out. Regina moved to go inside, but Killian held her back for a moment. She leaned against the car.

"Don't ever do that to me again, okay? Don't you dare try to stop me from protecting you."

"I don't want you to protect me at the cost of your own life. I almost lost you once. I don't want to go through that again."

"And you won't. I'm going to be fine. I don't want to lose you either, love." Killian said as he pulled her into his arms.

She buried her face into his neck and took a deep breath. "Then let's go talk to Henry and then get the hell of out this town before someone else comes after us."

He chuckled and nodded his agreement. "I'd much rather argue about wedding details back home in our apartment than all of this." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the apartment building.


	6. Granny's Advice

Regina paced back and forth in the bedroom. She held her phone tightly to her ear as she ran her fingers through her hair for what felt like the hundredth time. "But Courtney said I should-"

"Are you really going to take advice from a girl that refuses to settle down?" Granny interrupted on the other side of the phone.

She realized that the older woman had a point. "Well when you put it like that..." She said reluctantly. She could almost see the grin on the older woman's face. "So what do you think I should do?"

"Tell him when he gets home. Have you ever talked about it before?"

"Once... but I don't really know how he feels about it." Regina said nervously.

"What's the worst he will do? He loves you, Regina. I'm sure he will be ecstatic." Granny replied honestly.

The younger woman started to respond when she heard the door open. "He's home!"

Granny could hear her start to panic. "Take a deep breath and go tell him, dear."

"But-"

"No buts. Now stop being such a child and get out there." She said in her usual direct manner.

Regina took a deep breath. "Yes ma'am." She muttered.

"Call me later." Granny said before hanging up. She was never one to wait for a response.

Regina threw the phone on the bed and moved to join her husband in the kitchen. "Hey."

He looked surprised to see her, but he pulled her into a sweet kiss. "Hey. What are you doing home so early?"

"I finished all my paperwork so my boss let me leave." She responded as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He studied her carefully. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you think something is wrong?" Regina asked, giving him a nervous smile.

"Because it looks like you've been running your hands through your hair for hours. Should I make sure you didn't burn a hole in one of the carpets?"

She reached up to fix her hair. It was both a vanity thing and a way to give her a few extra seconds to respond. "Remember how I said we never use the second bedroom?" At his nod, she continued. "I think I know what to do with it. We could turn it into a nursery."

Realization began to slowly replace the confusion on his face. "Are you saying-"

"I'm pregnant." Regina responded quickly.

"Pregnant." He repeated. She nodded and his face broke out into a huge grin. He moved to hold her face in his hands and kiss her. "We're going to be parents!?"

She smiled in relief. His happy reaction reassured her immensely. "We are."

"That's fantastic!" He exclaimed as he picked her up and spun her around. She laughed as she jokingly hit him.

"Killian!"

He put her down, but didn't let her go. She tucked her hair behind her ears. "So... you are excited?"

"Of course I am, 'Gina. I'm going to have a child with the love of my life." He paused to watch the smile on her face grow. "Are you excited?"

She thought about his question. Since she had taken the pregnancy test, she hadn't given much thought to how she felt. She was more worried about how her husband might feel, although she realized now how silly that was. Despite his joking response to her question about him wanting kids when they had talked about it, she should have realized that he would be happy. The reason Baelfire's rejection stung him so badly was because he had cared for the boy as his own. It should have been obvious to her that he would be excited to be a father.

"Regina?" He softly reminded her of his question.

"Yes. I am excited. We're going to be parents!" She said happily.

* * *

_sorry for the short chapter, but i thought that was a good place to end it. thoughts?_


	7. Henry Meets Lucas

_this is a sorta long chapter... henry meets his new sibling! :) let me know if you like it. i'll also take suggestions on what you guys want to see in the upcoming chapters and if i like them i'll try and incorporate them into it_

* * *

"Killian, Henry is going to be here any moment!" Regina yelled from the other room.

The former pirate grinned as he leaned against the intricate wooden crib. "Mommy's nervous for you to meet your big brother. She's been pacing for about an hour. I don't know why she's so nervous because he's going to love you. Right, my boy?"

The six-month-old cooed in response to his father's question. He reached up towards him so Killian picked him up to cradle him. Regina entered the room and smiled softly as she saw them. Killian grinned and beckoned for her to join them. She wrapped her arms around his waist as they looked at their son.

"I swear he looks more and more like you every day." She said.

"I think he looks like you. Courtney agreed with me too." He said with a smile. "I just hope he doesn't inherit your possessiveness, love." He teased.

Regina rolled her eyes as the doorbell rang. She headed into the other room to let Henry in.

Killian chuckled as he looked at his son again. "She didn't like one of the girls at Courtney's party last weekend. Your mom keeps denying it, but she was definitely jealous because the girl got a bit too flirty. She wasn't my type anyways. I only go for former Evil Queens." He whispered conspiratorially. "Anyways, are you ready to meet your big brother?"

He carried the baby into the other room. Henry quickly said hi to him before focusing his attention on his little brother. Emma stood silently behind Regina, shifting uncomfortably from side to side.

"Henry, this is Lucas." Regina said quietly.

The boys eyes widened. "Can I hold him?"

Killian nodded and handed Lucas to him. Henry studied his face. "Why did you name him Lucas? I kind of expected something a bit more medieval."

Emma grinned at his comment and leaned over his shoulder to look at the baby.

"We named him after someone that has helped us a lot recently." Regina answered as her husband pulled her closer and kissed her temple.

"Lucas..." Henry said thoughtfully. His face brightened as he figured it out. "Like Granny? Her name is Widow Lucas."

"Right you are, my boy." Killian said. The older woman had not only helped Regina find him a year before, but she had become like a mother figure to her since then. He knew his wife was quite fond of the woman, so when she suggested naming the baby after her, he agreed that it was a good idea. She was like the loving mother Regina never had.

"Are you going to bring him to Storybrooke so Granny can see him? I think most of the townspeople are interested in seeing him." Henry asked.

"Most of the townspeople?" Regina repeated in surprise.

"Well, yeah. Did you expect me to not tell people that I was going to be a big brother? You should have seen Gram and Gramps' faces when I told them that."

Emma laughed. "They are started to interrogate me on who I was seeing and why I didn't tell them earlier."

Regina raised her eyebrow. "They thought you were pregnant?"

"Oh yes. Snow started freaking out and saying that she had just remembered that she had a daughter and she was too young to be a grandma."

Killian chuckled. Regina grinned before Henry handed Lucas back to her. She swayed with him in her arms as Emma stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"Well I just wanted to make sure Henry made it here in one piece. I'm staying with an old friend here in Boston for the weekend, so I'll be back to get him on Sunday. I'm sorry we waited so long for him to meet his brother. It's been a bit busy."

Regina nodded. "That's alright. Thank you, Miss Swan."

"Yeah. This is what we agreed to isn't it? I'll talk to you later. Congrats, by the way."

Killian thanked her as she headed out the door. Regina looked at Henry. "How was school this week?"

"It was alright. We learned about scientific notation and the Civil War. Again."

"Again?" Killian questioned.

"We learn about it every single year. I don't think it is because of the curse, either."

He laughed. "Sounds exciting."

"Not really." Henry missed his stepfather's sarcasm. He plopped himself on the couch and looked up at his mother. "Soo does Lucas do anything? Like when does he start walking and talking and stuff?"

Regina laughed. "Not for a while, sweetheart. You started walking when you were nine months old and you were talking a few months before your second birthday. But every child is different."

Henry looked slightly disappointed, but he shrugged it off. "Can Lucas watch Iron Man?"

"Sure, Henry." She and Killian joined him on the couch. Henry leaned into her, careful not to hit the baby. Killian put his arm over Regina's shoulder and turned on the tv.

Henry and Killian both enjoyed watching the movie, despite the fact that they had both seen it over a hundred times. Regina fell asleep halfway through and Lucas followed shortly after. Henry rolled his eyes as he realized his mom wasn't watching anymore.

"I thought once she had the baby she wouldn't be as tired." He confessed.

Killian got up to carefully pull Lucas from her arms. "Well your little brother doesn't usually sleep through the night. We are both a bit tired. It's normal with new babies. Or at least that's what I've been told." He brought Lucas into the nursery and put him in the crib before going back into the living room.

"It will get better though, right?" Henry asked as his stepfather moved to pick up his mother. She stirred slightly, but did not wake as he carried her into the bedroom.

He returned a few moments later and sat next to him. "I certainly hope so." He said with a wink.

Henry grinned. "Wanna watch Iron Man 2? I won't blame you if you fall asleep."

"Sure, lad. But I'm not falling asleep on you."

"Okay, tough guy." Henry said without removing his eyes from the tv.

Killian shook his head at his stepson's teasing and hit the play button.

* * *

Regina woke up in her bed and turned over to see that Killian was not beside her. She frowned in confusion before getting up to see where he was. After pausing to make sure the baby was still sleeping, she continued to the living room. The menu for Iron Man 2 was on the tv screen and Regina stepped further into the room to see the couch better. She smiled as she realized Henry had fallen asleep against Killian. She grabbed her phone quickly to take a picture. She decided to let them sleep in, so she moved around the kitchen quietly to make coffee. As she watched it brew a few minutes later, she felt arms circle her waist.

Killian kissed her neck as she grinned and turned to face him. "Good morning, love."

"Good morning. I was going to let you sleep in." Regina said as she gave him a kiss.

"It's alright. I smelled the coffee." He ran his fingers through his hair, succeeding in making it more messy.

"What time did you fall asleep last night? Did Lucas wake up at all? I didn't hear him."

"Henry fell asleep around midnight and I don't think I was up much longer after. Lucas did at about two this morning but I got him back to bed before he woke you up." He said as he grabbed the creamer and the sugar for their coffee.

Regina poured them two cups and he added the cream and sugar.

"Was he alright?"

Killian grinned as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "He was fine, love. You don't have to worry."

She gave him a look. "Is Henry still sleeping?"

"Yes, he is. Do you want me to wake him up?"

"In a few minutes."

Regina showed him the picture she took and he grinned in response.

"He's a good kid."

She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

"For what, love?"

"For being so good to him. I know it was awkward at first."

He shrugged. "It was only awkward because Neal was trying to convince him that I was a bad guy and he wasn't sure if he could trust me."

Regina sighed. "Right. Thankfully, Henry told Emma what he was saying, so we were able to talk about it before the wedding. And now, he likes being around you."

"That's because I'm the fun stepfather. Of course he likes being around me." He gave her a smug smile.

She rolled her eyes. "If you say so sweetheart. Do you want to help me make pancakes for Henry?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" Killian asked as he moved to grab the ingredients.

Regina smiled as she grabbed the other ingredients. "Of course, dear."

They moved in perfect sync, as they were used to cooking together. Within a half hour, they had a whole stack of pancakes, a plate of bacon, toast, and the table was set. Regina was debating on waking up Henry when Lucas began to cry. She hurried into the nursery as Killian finished cooking. He moved into the living room to wake up Henry.

He carefully shook his shoulder. "It's time to get up, lad."

Henry groaned as he stretched and opened his eyes. "Did you make pancakes?"

Killian grinned and nodded. "Chocolate chip."

"I'll get up in a minute."

"I'll try to stop your mother from eating all of your bacon."

"I heard that!" Regina said as she left the nursery carrying Lucas. She gave Killian a fake glare.

He winked at Henry before pulling Regina into a kiss. Henry rolled his eyes and coughed. His mom and stepdad pulled apart and they moved to the kitchen. Henry joined them at the table, smiling as his mom put Lucas in the swing. The baby happily watched the slowly spinning fish above him as the swing moved back and forth. They ate slowly, not worrying about anything. The conversation was relaxed, as it had been for a few months. Regina and Killian both had easy relationships with Henry and his birth mother now, so communication between them was no longer uncomfortable and lacking.

Henry told them about the friends he had finally began making now that the curse was broken. He kept them up-to-date about Storybrooke. Regina and Killian told him about their work and friends.

"Can we go to the aquarium today?" Henry asked as they started cleaning the breakfast up.

"Sure, lad. Why don't you go ahead and get ready while your mom and I finish cleaning up?" Killian suggested.

Henry nodded and grabbed his backpack. He moved to say hi to his little brother before he headed into the bathroom to change.

Regina smiled as she turned to bring to the dishes to the kitchen counter where Killian was washing them. "Who would have expected the famous Captain Hook to be so domestic?"

He laughed. "And who would have expected the Queen to be married to a lowly pirate?"

She laughed as well. "Imagine that. I think many people from our old land would be quite surprised."

"Indeed they would be." Killian said as he flicked soapy water at her. She smacked his arm and turned to grab Lucas so she could get both of them ready. He grinned and finished the dishes quickly before joining them in the bedroom, where he hurried to change as well.

Regina got Lucas ready before she hopped in the shower so Killian took the baby to the living room, where Henry was patiently waiting. "Are you excited for the aquarium, lad?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah. I think Lucas will like it alot too. So will you, although there are no mermaids there."

Killian laughed. "Good. Mermaids are dangerous little creatures."

The boy looked intrigued. "Really?"

He nodded. "They lure you into the water by singing a beautiful song. Then, they drown you."

Henry's eyes widened. "Wow. That's not in my storybook."

Killian thought about what he had seen of the book as he bounced Lucas on his lap. "There are a lot of things that aren't in your book, Henry."

"I know that...now. Like my mom's past." He said.

The older man nodded. "Yes. I bet it didn't have the story of how I met your mother, did it?"

Henry shook his head and leaned forward in interest.

Regina came out of the bedroom, showered and dressed. She slung the diaper bag over her shoulder. "Now is not the time for that story, dear. Killian, could you grab the stroller?"

He nodded and handed Lucas to her before heading into the nursery for the stroller. Henry stood up in excitement. Regina smiled at him. "What are you most excited to see?"

"The shark!" He exclaimed. "But I want to see Myrtle the turtle too. She's pretty cool."

Regina hummed in agreement. The 80-year-old turtle was pretty impressive. Killian returned with the stroller and motioned for them to follow him outside. Henry grabbed Regina's wallet and keys for her before following them downstairs and outside. As soon as they got to the sidewalk, Killian set up the stroller and Regina carefully placed Lucas inside.

The walk wasn't far from their apartment. Despite Regina's protests, Henry ran ahead as they neared the aquarium. Killian wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Just wait until Lucas is running behind him."

She groaned at the thought of having to chase two boys through the crowds of Boston. He laughed. "Don't worry, love. I'm sure Lucas will be an angel."

'With us as his parents? I doubt that." She said with a grin as they followed Henry into the crowded building.

He laughed as Henry looked at them like they were crazy. The two adults shared a grin before focusing on the day ahead. First up: battling the crowd to get tickets.

* * *

Regina sighed as she stepped out of the nursery. Lucas had cried when they took him away from the fish tank at the aquarium. He had enjoyed watching the fish swim around and was quite upset when they had to leave. He cried himself to sleep but woke up when they got home, so Regina had to rock him back to sleep. Henry met her in the kitchen.

"Is Lucas asleep?" He whispered.

She nodded.

"I think he really liked the aquarium."

"Of course he did; all pirates like the sea and everything in it." Killian said as he came out of the bedroom.

Henry grinned as Regina shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for bringing me to the aquarium." Henry said before wrapping his arms around Regina. "I miss being able to see you guys, but I'm glad I get to visit on some weekends."

"We miss being able to see you too, sweetheart." Regina returned his hug.

"Henry looked up at her. "Will you guys come to Storybrooke soon?"

Regina looked at her husband, who shrugged. "We will see. Maybe in a few weeks."

"What about next weekend?"

Killian laughed. "Probably not for awhile, my boy. How about you get ready for your mother to pick you up?"

Henry sighed. "Fine. But you have to visit soon!"

Regina smiled as he gathered his things. "Soon, sweetheart."


	8. Diners and Bars

_so sorry for the delay in this chapter! i should clarify that this story is about the new life that killian and regina established for themselves. so no, it doesn't have an exact storyline, other than things that happen to them after they left storybrooke. or as in this chapter, when they return to storybrooke... :) i'm going on vacation next week, so i'm trying to update all my stories before i leave. reviews make me update faster..._

* * *

Regina looked up at the clocktower before her. The sight was so familiar to her despite the fact she hadn't seen it in over a year. Lucas struggled to get out of her arms so he could crawl on the pavement, but she held on tightly. Killian came to stand next to her, placing his hand on her lower back. "Are you ready, love?"

She nodded slowly as he gave her a reassuring grin. He smoothed Lucas' hair back before grabbing Regina's hand and leading her down the street to the small diner. He opened the door for her and she smiled in thanks as she walked inside. The diner grew silent as the people inside saw the newcomers. Granny, however, easily greeted them.

"Regina, Killian, it's nice to see you two." She said as she walked around the counter and moved to join them by the door. Her gaze focused on the boy in Regina's arms. "And you must be Lucas!"

Killian grinned as his son reached for the older woman. She took him in her arms and smiled at him playfully. Lucas studied her face as he reached for her glasses. Ruby joined them from the back room and smiled down at the boy. The rest of the tables were watching them intently.

Granny looked up at Regina. "You know I was kidding when I told you to name your child after me."

Regina grinned. "We know. But you have been so kind to both of us."

"He's adorable." Ruby said.

"You might want to watch your hair." Killian suggested as he pointed out his wife's ponytail. She nodded in agreement.

"He loves to pull hair now." Regina said as she reached up to check on the elastic band that was holding her shoulder length hair back.

Ruby quickly pulled her hair into a high ponytail before reaching out to grab Lucas' hand. The boy laughed as she tickled his palm. Seeing both Ruby and Granny react positively to the presence of former mayor and pirate seemed to make the people around them relax. They returned to their conversations as Granny led them to sit at one of the tables.

"How are you doing?"

"Wonderful." Regina said as she shared a look with her husband. He reached for her hand.

"Good, good. How long are you in Storybrooke for?" Granny asked as she watched her granddaughter play with Lucas.

"Not very long. Just a few days. We don't want to risk staying any longer." Killian said as he gave them a small grin. "We wanted to see Henry and introduce you to Lucas."

Granny grinned. "Thank you. He is very beautiful. He looks just like both of you. The perfect mixture."

Regina and Killian shared a grin. "That he is."

The door opened as Snow and David walked through. They paused as they noticed Regina and Killian. Snow's eyes settled on Lucas and she moved towards them.

"Regina, Killian." She greeted politely. "Is this your son?"

Killian nodded. "Aye, that's our boy. Lucas."

"He is adorable." She looked at Regina. "He looks just like you."

"Told you, love." Killian said with a smile as he nudged her.

Regina rolled her eyes at him as Granny handed her son back to her. "Thank you, Snow." She paused for a moment as she looked down at her son and then back up at her former stepdaughter. "Would you like to hold him?"

Snow's eyes widened slightly in surprise and she nodded. She held her arms out as Regina handed Lucas to her. David leaned over to smile at the baby before looking at the other couple. "How are you?"

"We are doing just fine. How are you?" Killian answered.

"Good. We are good." David responded awkwardly.

Ruby shifted uncomfortably at the tension around the table. "I should get back to work. Congratulations."

Killian and his wife both smiled in thanks as she moved to check on other customers. Granny sighed. "I suppose I should as well. But I do expect you to visit again while you're here."

"Of course." Regina said warmly. Granny hugged both her and Killian before joining her granddaughter.

Regina broke the silence a few moments later. "How is everything around here?"

"Fine." Snow answered quickly. "Thankfully, it's been pretty quiet."

"Good."

"Yeah." Snow gave her an awkward smile as she handed Lucas back to her. "We should grab our lunch so we can go. I'm happy for you two. Lucas is very lucky to have you as parents."

A soft smile formed on Regina's face as she thought about her early years as Snow's stepmother. Her anger had yet to drive her to hate to the young girl at that point, so she often treated the princess as her own daughter. She knew Snow truly meant the words she said. As the woman and her husband turned to leave, Regina looked down at her son. "Snow?"

She turned around as Regina looked back up at her. "I'm sorry. For everything. Especially for causing you to miss out on raising your daughter. If I could take it back-"

"I know." Snow responded softly. "But maybe it had to be this way. Without everything that happened, we wouldn't have Henry. Or Lucas. Plus, we would have had to try to get Emma into a ball gown. I can't imagine that would have been a fun experience."

David laughed as he imagined that scenario.

Regina gave her a small grin. "But still, I apologize to both of you."

"It's about time." She answered lightly. "But I do accept your apology, Regina."

Her husband nodded in agreement. "As do I." He shared a silent conversation with Snow before looking at them again. "Would you like to join us for drinks tonight?"

Regina glanced at Killian. "Well we have Lucas..."

"I'd be happy to watch him!" Ruby joined the conversation from the other side of the room. She grinned as she moved around the bar and walked towards them. "Granny can stay with us if you'd feel more comfortable, but I'd love to watch him."

Killian gave her a warm smile. "We would really appreciate that, thank you."

Ruby nodded. "Anytime. Just let me know when."

Snow smiled happily. "Lovely. Why don't we meet at the Ugly Duckling bar at eight?"

"Sounds good. We will see you then." Killian responded.

David waved goodbye as they headed back to their apartment. Killian turned to look at his wife. "I'm sorry, love. Are you alright with that?"

She nodded. "I am. It's about time we moved past everything. I suppose getting a drink with them is a good way to start moving on."

He nodded. "Plus, I bet the bar will have rum."

Regina rolled her eyes as Lucas giggled.

"At least someone thinks I'm funny. I guess I can always count on my son to laugh.

* * *

Regina fixed her hair in the rearview mirror once more before stepping out of the car. She took her husband's outstretched arm and allowed him to lead her into the bar. Snow waved as she saw them, so they walked over to the table and greeted the other couple before sitting down. Killian ordered a rum for himself and an apple martini for Regina.

"I've never been in here before." Regina commented as she looked around.

Killian chuckled and shook his head as David gave her an incredulous look. "In 28 years, you never came here for a drink?"

She shook her head. "It wasn't really my type of place."

"It is kind of weird to see you in here." Snow said with a smile.

Regina laughed. "Yes, I suppose it is."

"It took me a few months to convince her to check out a bar near our apartment." Killian said as he rolled his eyes.

"I expected it to be a bit worse than it was." Regina shrugged.

"As did I. Bars are a bit different than in the Enchanted Forest. Which is good for Her Majesty here." Killian nudged her.

She pretended to be irritated, but the smile on her face gave her away. "Speaking of the Enchanted Forest, Emma said something about you growing more beans."

David nodded. "Anton and the dwarves are doing a good job. There should be a new crop in a few weeks."

"Are you going to return home, then?" Killian inquired.

Snow and David shared a look. David gave them a half-hearted shrug. "We aren't sure yet. Most of the town wants to return home..."

"But Emma doesn't?" Regina guessed.

He nodded. "She says that she belongs here, in this land. Despite the fact she was born in the Enchanted Forest, this is her home."

"It's out of her element. I can imagine she feels a bit uncomfortable. And if she doesn't want to go, you won't either?"

Snow shook her head. "We missed 28 years with her. Now that we have her back, I don't want to lose her."

"What about Henry?" Killian asked. "How does he feel about the possibility of moving to the Enchanted Forest?"

"He seems excited to go to the land he has read so much about, but I don't think he wants to leave you." David said. He studied Regina's face. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"If we go back to the Enchanted Forest, would you come?"

Regina looked at her husband, as she was unsure of how to answer. He wrapped his arm around her as he thought about it. "It is unlikely. We are happy in Boston. But if Henry went, we might go as well. I suppose it's something we would have to discuss in advance. Especially now that we have Lucas. We have to make sure he will be safe and happy. Moving to a land filled with ogres might be a bad decision."

Snow nodded in understanding. "Of course. Perhaps we will be able to leave a bean behind for you so once Lucas is old enough, you can come over. Hopefully we will restore the kingdom by then."

Regina looked surprised at her concern as she nodded slowly. "Perhaps we could."

The two couples stayed at the bar for hours, talking and joking. It seemed that they were able to put their pasts behind them and move on. The conversation was easy and made light by the alcohol. Quarter past midnight saw them saying goodbye and heading back to their respective places. Regina and Killian picked up a sleeping Lucas and brought him to the former Mills Manor. As they got ready for bed, Killian pulled Regina into a sweet kiss.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I suppose not." She said reluctantly.

"Told you so, love."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, dear."

Killian grinned before pulling her into the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder before allowing sleep to take him.


	9. Returning Home

_i want to thank you all for your patience throughout this story. thank you so much for coming along for the ride with me (and the jones family). this will be the last chapter. i appreciate all of the follows, favorites, and reviews. i've had a good time writing this story and i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did! this chapter is based on the review HeroineGauddess left on the last chapter. thank you for the idea! :) _

_anyways, i'm moving into college this week (yikes!) so it might be awhile before i update my other stories. i'm sorry about that! _

* * *

Killian watched his wife pace across the living room for a few minutes before pulling her to sit next to him on the couch. "Relax, my love."

Regina gave him a look. "I can't, Killian. Lucas wants to go to the Enchanted Forest. It's his only wish for his birthday."

He nodded as he thought about their almost 13-year-old son's request from the previous night. They had calmly promised to think about it and Regina waited until he left for school to start freaking out. "It's not going to be the end of his world if we say no."

"Do you remember the time we got him the wrong train set for his birthday? He refused to talk to us for almost a week."

"Ah, yes. He has both of our stubborn streaks, I'm afraid."

Regina rolled her eyes at him and continued on. "We have no way of knowing if Snow and David managed to get rid of the ogres and set up the kingdoms again. What if it's not safe?"

Killian took her hand in his and squeezed it in an effort to relax her. "Henry promised to return as soon as possible if it was unsafe. It's been ten years since he left."

She smiled sadly at the reminder of her oldest child. "I know, I know. He must be 25 now."

He raised his eyebrows. "He left with Emma when he was 15, so I guess you're right. It's amazing how time passes so quickly."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I miss him."

"Me too, love. I suppose if we go back to the Enchanted Forest, you could see him."

Regina lifted her head to look at her husband. "You want to go back?"

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care."

"Since when did you become so cheesy?"

"Since I married you." He pressed a sweet kiss to her lips.

She grinned and leaned on him again.

"If it's truly what Lucas wants, I think we should go. He's right, he has grown up hearing stories about our land his whole life."

"Lila wants to go too. She overheard Lucas when he asked." Regina said, reminding them that their daughter was part of the decision as well.

"Of course she does. She's eleven, she wants to go to a land of magic and princesses."

Regina hummed in response.

He smiled, knowing exactly what was on her mind. "They can take care of themselves, darling. And we can certainly protect them if need be."

She turned to look up at him. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. They have two badass parents. Not mention their older brother, Granny, Ruby-"

Regina cut him off with a chuckle. "Alright. I believe you. Perhaps this time the Enchanted Forest will feel like home."

"Anywhere with you and the kids is home to me." Killian couldn't help but say. He grinned as Regina laughed.

"So cheesy." She hit his chest. "Lucas is right. They can be tutored like I was and their whole family is over there. If you are okay with this, than I suppose I am as well."

"I love new adventures." Killian handed her his cell phone and she gave him a confused look. "If you call Courtney now, you might be done talking by the time the kids get home."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know if I'm prepared to listen to her yell at me for leaving just yet."

Killian laughed. "I suppose it could wait a bit longer. So could packing." He pulled her to stand and pushed her so she was leaning against the wall before kissing her.

She laughed as he peppered kisses to her neck. "Killian. We should at least start packing."

"It's not like we can leave tonight, darling." He pulled his face back slightly to look at her. "We have to see the house, give our two weeks notice, and wait for the kids to finish school. Luckily, they only have a few more weeks."

"Right." Regina leaned forward to capture his lips in a kiss. "Are we seriously doing this?"

"I believe we are, my love."

"Is it crazy to just drop everything and move to an entirely different world?"

"Probably. But when was the last time either of us resisted giving into what the kids want?"

She chuckled. "Good point."

He pressed his lips to hers before she pulled back. "Didn't you just say we have a lot to do?"

"Later, Regina." Killian picked her up as she laughed. He twirled her around before carrying her into the bedroom.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Lucas jumped out of the car as soon as his father stopped it. Lila followed him excitedly. Killian chuckled as he turned the car off. Regina watched the kids look around the empty town as she got out of the car and joined her husband in the front. He reached for her hand. "Ready, darling?"

She nodded, still surveying the overgrown and deserted streets. "Yes. Are you?"

"Course. Besides, we already told the kids, so now there is no going back. They would hate us for much longer than a week." He watched his wife laugh before turning to wave the kids over. "Lucas, Lila, come help us unload the car."

"Why can't Mom use her magic if we are in Storybrooke?" Lucas whined.

Regina and Killian shared a look. She patted him on the shoulder. "Because you're a big tough guy who doesn't need magic to carry a few boxes onto your father's ship."

He groaned as Lila laughed and high fived her mother. "Nice one, Mom."

Regina chuckled before handing her a box and taking one of her own. Lila stopped and looked up at the huge ship. "Wow. This is your ship, Dad?"

Killian stopped next to her. "Yes, she is. Welcome to the Jolly Roger, love."

"That's wicked cool. And you are going to sail her into the portal that will take us to the Enchanted Forest?" She asked for the hundredth time since her parents had told them what the plan was.

"Right." Killian responded as he had for the last hundred times. "Although, I'm in need of a first mate. Are you up for that task?"

Lila's eyes lit up. "Of course, Dad!"

"Let's get these boxes on the ship and I'll show you how to sail."

"Awesome!" Lila hurried to drop her box on the deck.

Between the four of them, they unloaded the car pretty quickly and moved onto the ship. Lila and Lucas explored while Regina stood at the base of the ship. Killian wrapped his arms around her.

Regina leaned back into him. She held up the last bean that Snow had given to them in case they decided to return. They studied the clear texture of the small bean.

"Want to grab the kids so we can take off?" Killian asked her before pressing a kiss to her neck.

She smiled and turned to kiss him. "I'll be right back."

Killian started to untie the ship from the dock. He hurried back onto the deck so he could steer them out of the small port and into the open ocean, where they could open the portal. The kids bounded up the stairs with their mother right behind him. He patiently explained to them how to sail before telling them what to do when they went through the portal.

"Make sure you grab onto something and hold on tight. Actually, I prefer if the two of you went below deck instead. That way we could be sure that you are safe."

"I agree." Regina said. "Once we open the portal, run downstairs and lock yourself in one of the rooms. Stay there until we come and get you, alright?"

"But Mom?" Lila started.

"But nothing, dear. We are going to be fine. Your father is quite experienced when it comes to sailing through portals, so we should have no problem. This is just a precaution."

"Don't be a baby, Lila." Lucas teased. Regina shot him a warning look. He shrugged. "We are almost on open waters. Can you throw the bean now?"

Killian looked around, making sure they were far enough from the shoreline. "Regina, will you do the honors?"

She nodded. "Of course, dear." She held up the bean for a moment before tossing it into the water. The four of them watched the water start to swirl. Regina pushed the kids towards the stairs. "Go downstairs now."

They obeyed silently and hurried down the wooden steps. Regina moved towards her husband at the wheel. He held his arm out for her and pulled her against him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. He held onto her tightly as he steered the ship into the spinning waters.

"What do you say to a toast when we settle down?" He shouted over the crashing waves.

"A toast to new beginnings?" Regina guessed.

He nodded. "To new beginnings."

* * *

Lucas and Lila studied the new land excitedly. They looked around at the bustle of the seaside village they found themselves in. Their parents were not far behind as they stepped off the ship and onto the dock.

Regina held her husband's hand as she studied the crest on the royal flags that waved on almost all of the ships. "We are in the White Kingdom. That's Snow's crest. We can ask someone to point us in the direction of her castle."

"There's no need for that, Mrs Jones."

They turned to see Granny smiling at them over her glasses. Regina returned her smile quickly and moved to give the old woman a hug. "Granny. What are you doing here?"

"You mean how am I still alive, don't you? I swear that bastard Gold out some anti-aging spell on me at the request of Ruby, although she denies it."

Regina grinned as she shook her head. "That's not what I meant."

"Ruby sensed the portal opening. She went to inform Snow and David and I figured that if it was you, Killian would sail to this port."

Killian chuckled. "I didn't realize I was that predictable."

"You're not. I'm just that good." Granny turned to look at the two kids that were studying her. She looked at Lucas first. "Lucas. It's good to see you again. You've grown up quite a bit."

He raised his eyebrows, a sharp retort on his lips when Regina hurriedly interrupted him. She knew he was going to say something sassy. After all, he did get that quality from her. She put her hands on Lila's shoulders. "Granny, this is our daughter, Lila."

Granny smiled at the young girl, who still looked in awe of her new surroundings. She looked just like a young version of her mother, but with her father's striking blue eyes. "Hello Lila."

"Hi Granny." She greeted eagerly. "Ruby is your granddaughter, right? The one who changes into a wolf without her red cape?"

The older woman raised her eyebrow. "Right. I'm sure she will be excited to meet you, if you would like to follow me to the castle."

"Of course." Killian responded.

Granny led them through the small town, pointing out homes of anyone they knew as they passed. The walk was not overly long, and before they knew it, the large, reconstructed castle was looming ahead of them. Regina realized that the Charming family must have simply fixed the castle they had been living in when she cast the curse instead of creating a whole new castle. It seemed that they had actually rebuilt their kingdom from the ruins.

"Wow." Lucas and Lila both had their eyes on the castle.

"Surprisingly, it didn't take all that long to get rid of the ogres. After that, everyone focused on fixing their kingdoms." Granny explained.

"So there are still different kingdoms? They didn't stay together as they had lived in Storybrooke?" Killian asked.

She gave him a look. "Of course not. None of the royal families could decide who would rule, so they went back to the original plan of having their own lands to rule over. Most of the people from Storybrooke returned to whichever kingdom they came from."

They were silent as they took in the information. Instead of heading to the front of the palace, Granny stepped onto a small path that lead them past the castle.

"Where are we going?" Regina asked curiously. She had expected the older woman to march them to the front doors of the palace and announce their presence.

"You want to see Henry, don't you?" She said over her shoulder.

"Of course." Regina responded quickly. "He doesn't live in the palace? He always wanted to be a prince..."

"Oh he does. But it's Charming's birthday. They are having a little party in the yard."

"I see."

They followed her through the green grass. Lila gasped in excitement when she saw the sparkling lights that were wrapped around the tree branches above them. They led the way to the small gathering in the yard. Tables were set up with candles and food. Emma was slow dancing with a well dressed gentleman to music that was being played by a small band. Mulan, Aurora, and Phillip were talking nearby. Cinderella and her husband Sean were chasing their children around the yard. Snow and Charming were talking to Ruby. They both looked up as Ruby turned to face them. Snow lifted up her skirt to run towards them.

"You made it!" She pulled Regina into a bone crushing hug. Everyone turned to look at them.

"Snow. How are you?" Regina responded breathlessly.

"Wonderful, just wonderful."

Killian coughed. "If you don't mind, I'd rather you didn't hug my wife to death."

Snow chuckled before letting Regina go and hugging him. "I can't believe you took so long!"

"Yes, while we had to make sure the kids were going to be okay."

She pulled back to look at the two standing next to Granny. "Kids?"

Regina gestured for the kids to join them. "You know Lucas. And this is Lila."

Snow smiled at them. "Hi there. Welcome to the Enchanted Forest. You probably don't remember any of us, Lucas. You were so little when we left."

"Not really. I remember Henry."

"Of course." Snow looked at Lila. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lila."

"You too, Your Majesty." Lila said politely.

Snow grinned and waved her husband over. "This is my husband, Charming. Or David."

David shook Killian's hand. "It's nice to see you again, mate."

Killian grinned and nodded. "You too. Happy birthday."

Regina allowed for a short hug from David, before introducing the kids again. By this time, Emma, her dancing partner, and Ruby had made their way towards the growing group. They smiled at the kids.

"I didn't expect you guys to come back here." Emma said in lieu of greeting.

"Neither did we." Regina smiled at her husband before looking at Lucas. "But these two were eager to come here. So here we are."

"Well welcome."

"Thank you." Regina glanced around. "Where's Henry?"

"He and Grace are just making sure the cake is ready to come out." Snow reassured her.

"Grace?"

"Yeah, Jefferson's daughter." Emma said. Her expression said that she wasn't happy with Henry's choice of friends.

Regina raised her eyebrow. "And Jefferson?"

"He isn't here. It's just a little gathering today." Ruby filled them in.

"Well my wife has a bit of history with crashing events, but we apologize anyways." Killian said with a smile. Regina playfully hit him.

"Don't worry about it. We are glad you have returned." Snow said happily.

Regina looked curiously at Emma's partner.

The blonde followed her line of sight and pulled him forward. "This is Wendell. He's a friend of Phillip's." She pointed at the group the other man was in. They politely waved at the newcomers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Wendell said as he greeted each of them. "I've heard much about you from Emma."

Regina raised her eyebrow and the younger woman blushed. "He knows that you raised Henry."

"Quite well, I might add." The light haired man said with a bright smile. "Henry is a bright young man. You must be so proud."

"Of course." Regina opened her mouth to continue, but was interrupted by a deep voice calling her.

"Mom?"

She turned to see her little boy all grown up. She smiled and moved towards him. "Henry."

He wrapped her in his strong arms and held on tightly. Regina buried her face in his chest as tears slid down her cheeks. It was him who pulled away first, to study her. "I can't believe that you are here, Mom."

"You've grown up so much, Henry." She pushed his brown hair out of his face before wiping her tears away.

"Yeah, I've heard that a lot. You've changed quite a bit too." Henry looked behind her. "You all have. Is that Lucas and Lila? Wow, you two have gotten so old."

Lucas laughed. "You're one to talk, brother. What are you like, 30?"

Henry feigned hurt. "Ouch, Lucas. You've gotten Mom's talent at insulting people."

Regina rolled her eyes as she pulled Henry to join his family. _Their family_, she thought.

Killian pulled him into a short hug. "It's good to see you, mate."

"You too." Henry grinned at his stepfather before turning to his siblings. "You must be excited to be here."

"We are. This is wicked awesome." Lila said.

Henry laughed. "Yeah, it is. I assume you've heard all the stories?"

"Of course!"

"Well unless they are from my old storybook, they are probably wrong."

Lila smiled and pulled the book from her backpack. "Mom said that it didn't work when she tried to keep it from you, so she doubted that it would stop us from looking through it either."

"I believe she also said 'if you are half as curious as your father, then you are going to find it eventually.'" Lucas added with a smile. "So she let us read it."

"After dad lectured us about the greys between good and evil and how things aren't as simple as they seem in biased old stories." Lila finished.

The group laughed. Henry looked at his mother and stepfather in surprise. "I thought that you would burn that book as soon as I left."

"She tried." Killian said with a wink. Henry grinned. "But the kids were going to find out about our pasts someday. We decided to sit down and tell them about it."

"I finally learned from my mistakes." Regina said with an embarrassed smile as she glanced at Snow.

"It's much harder than it seems, isn't it?" Emma said with a smile.

She nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."

Charming broke the silence that followed. He waved Grace over, who was patiently waiting on the side of the group. "How about we move on to the cake? After, Henry can show you around the kingdom."

"Sounds good." Killian responded.

The rest of the night was spent at the party. Henry and Grace ended up giving Lucas and Lila a tour of the castle. Lila hit it off with Cinderella's oldest daughter Alexandra, who was just a few years older than her. Lucas stayed with his older brother and Grace. Granny and Ruby headed home a short time later, promising to visit the next day.

The younger kids went to bed later, while the adults stayed to talk. They shared stories of what had happened in the past ten years. Regina stayed close to her son, still surprised at how much he had changed - and stayed the same. Her little boy was smart, brave and caring. Just as she had remembered. He held himself as a prince now, something she attributed to Charming's presence in his life as of the last ten years.

She could see the change in the others as well. Emma was softer, more open than the last time Regina saw her. She also seemed more comfortable in her relationship with her parents. They didn't seem to hover over her anymore. Snow was relaxed with them, as she had been ever since the night at the bar in Storybrooke. Charming and Killian spent most of the night making pathetic jokes and sharing their own war stories. Between fighting dragons and sailing the seas, the two of them had many tales to tell. Snow and Regina laughed at their enthusiasm before Snow pulled her former stepmother over to the group of princesses. She introduced her to Mulan and Aurora. Cinderella politely smiled at her. Thomas and Philip were talking nearby. Charming waved for them to join him and Killian a few minutes later.

The group slowly disappeared into their carriages to head back to their own palaces and it soon was just the Charmings and the Jones left. They sat and talked further, relaxed by the wine that was brought to them by the kitchen workers. It was late, or rather early in the morning, when the Jones stumbled into the room they were going to stay in.

Killian pulled his wife towards him and kissed her. "Welcome home, love."

She raised her eyebrow. "There's no way we are staying here forever, dear."

"Well, of course not. That's not what I meant."

She pulled away to go through some of the boxes that Snow's men had moved from the ship. Killian sighed, disappointed by the lack of contact. " 'Gina, we will find our own place soon enough. I meant welcome back to the Enchanted Forest."

Her responding smile let him know she was just messing with him. "Welcome back to you too."

"I was hoping for a better welcome back than that, darling."

Regina held up her wine glass. "Of course. I almost forgot. To new beginnings."

Killian chuckled and shook his head. "To new beginnings."

They clinked their glasses together, ready for their new start in their old home. Ready to watch their kids grow up in the same place they had grown up in. Ready to grow old together.


End file.
